


Fainting Spell

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Care/Support, F/M, Friendship, Hint of romance, No Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: What happened when Lisbon fainted after looking into that box of maggots and Jane lunged to catch her? Maybe something sweet and comforting. This is a tag for the fainting scene in 514 'Red in Tooth and Claw,' since the episode never showed us! A request from Anonymous on Tumblr. Rated a mild "T" for references. No sex. Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Mentalist.Originally posted on FFnet on August 10, 2013, now here with minor edits for readability.





	

"You . . . seeing someone? Maybe got a little . . . well, careless?" This was very unlikely unless extremely recent. More likely ovulating, probably. Patrick Jane pretty much knew where she was in her cycle just by observing her behavior, mood and body changes. But she had forbidden him to speak of it long ago. 'Unprofessional,' she'd said. He couldn't NOT notice. Noticing things—that's who he was. So, he kept doing what he always did to respond to her, but didn't mention it directly anymore. It was another one of those she knew and he knew she knew and she knew that he knew that she knew things. They seemed to have a lot of those.  


Drawing her face into a tight frown, Lisbon looked at Jane in shock. "Careless? No!" How could that bloodhound ask her that? He was into her business so deep, he probably knew it better than she did! He even anticipated her periods, for god's sake. It had taken her forever to get used to that embarrassment. She knew he still followed her that way, but she had made him knock off telling her about it.  


"It happens, Lisbon." Jane looked at her carefully. She still looked a little pale to him. "Maybe you should take a test."  


"No, Jane! Don't be an idiot. You poke your nose into every bit of my business. You know it's not possible. Now stop. I'm fine. Those worms!" She put a hand over her lurching stomach and pulled a face. "Oh. I just need something to settle my stomach."  


"Tea! It's just the thing. I'll make you a cup."  


"You don't have to fuss, Jane." But a nice mild cup of tea did sound good.  


"No fuss. You want it or not?"  


She stopped and smiled at him. She really did appreciate his concern. "I want it. Thanks."  


He smiled to himself as he left her office for the break room. He was always glad to have confirmation of his little observations and theories. She really would have to be a sneaky little puss to have linked up with someone unbeknownst to him. He knew he shouldn't be glad she was alone, but he wanted her for himself. Some day. And he tried to make it up to her by being as attentive as she would allow. Deep in the root of his body, a bowstring thrummed, releasing a pang of unfulfilled desire and longing that shot him through the heart.  


Lisbon leaned back in her desk chair, eyes closed, trying to relax and settle her stomach until her tea arrived. When they'd walked into the lab of the museum, she'd been expecting a regular dead body to be lying around somewhere. Instead a coffin-sized box on a table had been opened with a garish, mostly eaten hand poking out of a squirming mass of brown maggots! She'd never seen so many in her life!  


They were packed solid to within two inches of the top of the container! She was overwhelmed before she knew it. The squirming mass was dizzying. She could feel the blood drain from her head, her body go hot, the prickly buzzing and fuzzing out of her body and face, as if they were dissolving, the high-pitched sound in her ears. Her vision narrowed to a tunnel and then to black and she knew nothing until she awoke on the floor.  


Patrick Jane was sitting with her upper body cradled in his crossed legs, patting her face and barking orders. "Get me some cool water and a cloth or paper towels!" Something commanding in his voice and manner had them scuttling to get what he asked for. She felt him push the jacket off her shoulders and then remove it one arm at a time, supporting her while he shifted to each side. He smoothed the hair from her face. She felt so clammy and sweaty. Hot in places, cold in places. What had happened?  


"It's okay, Lisbon. You fainted. It's okay now. Just relax and breathe. Come on. Follow me. Breathe in, one. Breathe out, two. Breathe in, one. That's it." He spoke softly to her, but more loudly and demanding for the things he had requested of those standing around them. "Where is that water? I need it now!" They must have brought the things to him because she soon heard the tinkle of water being wrung out and then felt something cool and damp on her forehead. Then he was bathing her wrists, talking softly to her, assuring her all was well. She started to come around.  


She looked at Jane's face. He looked so worried. Such amazing eyes! Like someone had captured the sea, focused only on her. His beautiful curls. She smiled softly at him and lifted her hand to set on his cheek, continuing to the side of his head where her fingers brushed the scalp and ruffled his hair. He could be an angel. "Thank you."  


Lines of concern disappeared as he gazed into her bewitching green eyes. In this light, they seemed to have flecks of brown. When her hand brushed his cheek he smiled and leaned to caress it with his face as it traveled into his hair. Her complexion was cream, as if she was just waking from a night's sleep, and the pale blush of her cheeks gave her a freshness that wrapped around his heart like a child's sweet fingers.  


As quickly as the sweet moment of assurance between them blossomed, it passed and Lisbon decided to sit up.  


Jane felt relieved to see her color begin to return. She was already going down before he realized something was wrong. Lunging to catch her, he'd barely got her in time. They had both ended up on the floor, him catching her shoulders to settle her gently just before she would smack her head there. It didn't seem right for her to be laid out on a hard cold slab of concrete, so he had lifted her head and shoulders to lie on his lap. He hoped it would make her feel better. It certainly did him!  


"Ooooooh. Help me sit up, Jane."  


"Are you sure?"  


"Yeah. I'm okay, just a little fainting spell. Nothing's wrong. Those maggots caught me by surprise, that's all. I've never seen a vat of them before!"  


The museum personnel looked a little sheepish.  


"You're probably used to it," Lisbon offered.  


They nodded and made vague sounds, but no one spoke.  


"Okay. Let's continue. I'm alright now." She got up, Jane taking hold of her arm to be sure she could stay on her feet. He held her jacket as she slipped her arms in. "Thanks."  


Completing what could be done at the museum, they finished the rest of the day's business to return to the agency. Lisbon seemed to be bouncing back except for a queasy stomach. Jane had been taking very good care of her and now brought in tea for both of them, with a pack of saltines for Lisbon.  


"Crackers and tea. They will settle any stomach. Here. Go slow, now."  


Fifteen minutes later, Lisbon sighed and patted her stomach. "The tea and crackers really did the trick, Jane. I feel like a new woman. Thanks."  


"Any time." He paused. Their sweet, fleeting interlude had stayed with him all day, and he wanted to know she felt it, too. "Lisbon. When you fainted, I was so worried. You've never done that."  


"I know. But I'm okay now. Don't worry. You really came through for me. You don't know how much I appreciate it."  


"I think I do. The way you looked at me . . . and touched my face . . . your eyes . . ."  


Lisbon really didn't want the incident out in the open between them, but she couldn't refuse him after he had taken such good care of her. "Yes, uh . . . I, I was very glad to see you looking at me. It was . . . comforting to see your face. You have a very angelic look to you sometimes, Jane." She smirked and returned to a more familiar bantering tone. "You should consider making your behavior match."  


She turned from what she was fiddling with at her desk to see Jane had come up behind her chair. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as he bent to press a gentle kiss on the corner of her forehead at the hairline. "I'm glad you're well," he said and walked quietly from the room.


End file.
